Snow and Apple Cider
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: She's never seen snow before so he takes her to the human world on a snow day. Another watches enviously and what's up with the waitress?  I laughed so hard at the fact there's and 'angst' genre so I had to make an 'angsty' story. Ukitake/OC


Captain Kushira Hikamara picked up a handful of the powdery white stuff and dropped it in shock "it's cold" she said. Her companion, Captain Jushiro Ukitake laughed "it's called snow" he said and she poked a snow covered branch "where'd it come from?" she asked as the snow fell on her head and she squeaked jumping forward, landing in a snowdrift "it's cold!" she gasped trying to struggle out of the snowdrift.

Jushiro hurried over to her and pulled her out. She was damp and shivering "I don't know whether I like it or not" she said and he laughed "it takes some getting used to" he said picking up a handful and letting it fall to the ground.

She blinked and picked up a handful as well. She sniffed it and put the whole handful in her mouth. Jushiro laughed again "maybe not such a good idea" he said when he saw her expression. She covered her ears "mmm it hurts" she said and Jushiro smiled "that my dear, is called a brain freeze"

She scrunched up her nose and pressed her hands harder against her temples "it's not fun" she said and he shook his head "no, that it's not…snow takes some getting used to" right as he said that snowflakes began falling around them.

Kushira widened her green eyes "where's it coming from?" she looked up and Jushiro laughed "it comes from the sky" her eyes got bigger "how?" Jushiro blinked, he didn't know how to answer her questions but it didn't seem to matter. The redhead was staring up at the sky in amazement.

Kushira studied the flakes falling past her nose and laughed joyfully. She spun around laughing as the snowflakes whirled softly around her. She stopped and looked at him, she looked just like a delighted child with snowflakes softly clinging to her thick red ponytail and sparkling on her long dark eyelashes.

She held out her hands and snowflakes landed on them. Her eyes widened as they melted upon contact "they're gone" she gasped surprised and Jushiro laughed, he always laughed a lot when the redhead was involved "it's because your hands are to warm for them

Kushira blinked and a moment later stuck her hands in a massive snowdrift. Jushiro hurried over to her "what are you doing?" he asked pulling her hands out, they were freezing cold and tinged with blue "I wanted to hold the snowflakes but you said my hands were too warm so I decided to make them colder"

Jushiro took her hands in his and tried to warm them up "that's not going to help" he said blowing on them he put her hands in the pockets of his jacket "that'll only hurt you" she shivered "oh" was all she said as she shivered again, her lips were beginning to turn blue. Jushiro sighed "come with me" he said and they left the snowy forest, a pair of bulbous gray eyes staring after them.

Jushiro led her to a small coffee shop. It was warm and cozy inside the dimly lit shop adding to the cozy feeling and they sat by the window. She was watching the street where cars were going by "how do they go through the snow?" she asked and he followed her gaze "you've been to the human world how many times and you don't know?" he asked. She shook her head "I've never even seen snow" she said.

She met the waitress with soft green eyes "hello, how are you?" she asked. The waitress, a petite, nervous looking little thing smiled "I'm good thank you. What about you?" she glanced at Jushiro and blushed when he smiled "I'm good" she beamed "I've never been here before, can you tell me what's good? I'm freezing!" the waitress smiled "it's cold out there no?"

Kushira nodded wide-eyed "I've never seen snow before" she confessed and the waitress nodded "out of town?" Kushira nodded and smiled again. The waitress seemed to be more comfortable with her because she leaned over and looked at Kushira's menu.

She pointed to the coffee section "our coffee is popular…do you feel like something sweet?" Kushira nodded and she smiled leaning in closer "well our peppermint latte is a winter favorite. My personal favorite is the apple cider spice latte" Kushira blinked and smiled "I'll try that one. I like apple things" the waitress smiled back "so do I!" she said and Kushira smiled "thank you"

"And for you sir?" Jushiro was watching the scene; amused "I'll try the same thing" he smiled. The waitress made a note on her pad and smiled at Kushira "anything else?" they both shook their heads and the waitress smiled at Kushira one more time before leaving.

Kushira looked out the window "the snow's falling again" she said and went to get up but Jushiro gently stopped her "are you forgetting something?" her eyes widened "oh yeah" she looked sheepish "our drinks" he nodded and she sat back down.

They stayed in an easy silence until the waitress brought the coffees "here you go" she smiled and set the drinks down "and here's some napkins" she put the napkins in front of Kushira and left.

Kushira picked up one of the napkins and her eyes widened. She looked at it stunned "what's wrong?" Jushiro asked her blowing the steam from his cup. She blinked and handed him the napkin. 'Myaka Kanataro 505-1654' it read in bubbly handwriting with a heart by the number.

Kushira blushed and Jushiro laughed "you certainly made an impression" he said handing the napkin back to her. Kushira looked into her drink "well this is awkward" she said, a blush heating her face. Jushiro smiled gently "what are you going to do?" Kushira looked startled "nothing…I can't do anything" she blushed deeper "I don't like women" "then tell her" "but what if she doesn't either and she just wants to be friends?"

Jushiro thought momentarily "I have an idea" he got up and slid into the booth next to her. He took her scarf and pulled her to him. She widened her eyes "what…?" she was cut off when he gently pressed his lips to hers. Almost as soon as it happened it was over. She caught a glimpse of Myaka's stunned and slightly heartbroken face.

"I think it worked" she whispered. He still had one arm around her and the other was holding onto her scarf "did it" he said running his fingers through the strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail and pressing his lips against hers again.

She smiled into the kiss as she kissed back "that one was probably more convincing" she said, when they were nose to nose "maybe we should try again" he smiled "I'm afraid I must agree with you" he said tilting her head up and kissing her a third time.

Epilogue

The bulbous Shinigami was staring through the window at the pair. Hiyosu had followed them from Soul Society but not in Gigai. No one noticed the large, green-skinned Shinigami in the pathway and the only two who would notice were so wrapped up in each other they weren't aware of anything.

He trained his eyes on the redhead; her thick, gorgeous red hair was pulled into a messy, high ponytail with strands of it framing her face. She was wearing a light gray sweater that hugged her curves and Hiyosu wanted more than anything to be in the position the tall, white-haired man with the tan jacket was in.

Hiyosu cursed under his breath, they made an incredibly gorgeous couple. He had his arms around her and she was sitting in his lap leaning against the wall. Every now and then they would laugh at something or he would kiss her.

Hiyosu shivered from the cold but refused to leave his vantage point. He stayed so he could watch her, the redhead who haunted his dreams at night dressed in white silk with white wings.

He was going to make his fantasy a reality he just needed to win her heart.


End file.
